Официальная русская Вики по игре Scrap 2
Scrap Clicker 2 - игра, созданная разработчиком Endte от Schrott Games, появившаяся 25 февраля 2017 года в Google Play и 8 января 2018 года в App Store. Смысл игры - покупать, а позже улучшать звезды, соединяя бочки, покупать улучшения, используя различные ресурсы, совершать престижи для быстрого прогресса. Игра включает в себя множество дополнительных механик, таких как Команды, Рекламные события, Дерево навыков и др. В данный момент в игре представлена коллекция из 354 бочек Официальное описание iOS App Store Scrap Clicker 2 is an incremental idle game where your main task is to merge Barrels. Collect all Barrels to earn as much Scrap as possible! Earn Golden Scrap to boost your Scrap Production! Features: - Teams and Leaderboards (Unlocked at 1 star) - Ad Events - More than 100 different Barrels - The more you play the more features will be unlocked -> Scrapyard at 5 Stars -> Golden Scrap Multiplier at 6 Stars -> Star Upgrades at 10 Stars -> Bricks at x15 Stars -> Upgrade-Tree at x40 Stars Google Play Store Collect all 30 Barrels to get as much Scrap as possible. Collect Scrap to earn Golden Scrap! Use Golden Scrap to Prestige! Download Scrap Clicker 2, incremental, clicker game, now! Начало игры После первого запуска игры будет доступно небольшое обучение. Задача игры - соединять бочки, перетаскивая одну на другую, тем самым открывая новые бочки. Бочки будут пассивно производить мусор, который игрок сможет потратить на улучшения, чтобы быстрее продвигаться в игре. В процессе развития игроку станут доступны новые виды валют и новые улучшения, игра в команде и многие другие возможности Развитие в игре После того, как игрок соединил некоторое количество бочек, заработал мусор и купил некоторые улучшения (в особенности "Лучшие бочки"), он начинает зарабатывать золотой мусор (ЗМ). С помощью золотого мусора игрок в дальнейшем начинает покупать звезды, которые будут так же увеличивать производство мусора. Для того, чтобы ускорить прогресс, игрок может воспользоваться рекламными событиями, такими как "Автоматическое", "Быстрые бочки" и другие бонусы. Еще до достижения игроком 10 звезд, ему становятся доступны ДМ v1 и команды, которые будут и в дальнейшем важной частью игрового процесса. Активным игрокам рекомендуется выбирать активные команды, которые могут набрать более 500 000 соединений за сезон, что позволит получать максимальные награды за сезон (начиная с 8 звезды), а в дальнейшем и максимальные награды за Тим челлендж (начиная с 20 звезды). В то же время игроку становится доступным и Глобальный челлендж (с 30 звезды). После покупки первых 10 звезд, игроку открывается возможность прокачивать эти звезды для дальнейшего развития. Вместе с этим игроку становятся доступны новые игровые валюты, такие как балки, ключи и шины, новые дворы мусора, дерево навыков и многое другое После покупки всех возможных улучшений, включая улучшения в дереве навыков, некоторые игроки могут посчитать игру законченной, однако же большинство продолжают игру, прокачивают и дальше звезды, продвигаются выше по лидербордам, соревнуются с другими игроками по максимальным недельным соединениям или по количеству соединений за 10 мин "Быстрых бочек", ставят свои собственные цели и достигают их. Обновления игры выходят каждые несколько недель и содержат новые бочки, а также новые игровые возможности для дальнейшего развития. Для тех, кто хочет развиваться в игре быстрее, есть специальных раздел Стратегия развития в игре Scrap 2 Главные особенности игры Валюты : → Перейти к главной статье ''Валюты Бочки : ''→ Перейти к главной статье: Бочки Бочки пассивно производят мусор. В данный момент в игре представлена коллекция из 324 бочек, в каждой обновлении появляются новый бочки Обновления игры : → Перейти к главной статье: Обновления До определенного времени обновления игры выходили каждые 2 недели по четвергам, но после единогласного решения на сервере дискорда о добавлении двойного количества новых бочек в каждом обновлении, было принято решении об увеличении времени между обновлениями на 1 неделю для системы Андроид (для пользователей iOS - примерно 1 месяц). Каждое обновление теперь обычно содержит 9 новых бочек, несколько улучшений в дереве навыков и порой что-то совершенно новое, как, например, шины или Баррель Мастери. В данный момент есть некоторые трудности с релизом обновлений для системы iOS, поэтому они выходят реже. Интересные факты *В данный момент игра представлена на 7 языках: немецкий, английский, французский, испанский, польский, португальский и русский *Scrap 2 - самая популярная игра от Schrott Games и является единственной, которая превысила 1 миллион скачиваний. *Scrap 2 - самая обсуждаемая игра на сервере Дискорда *Коллекция бочек из игры Scrap 2 также используется в игре Scrap Collector *Игрока, имеющего большее количество звезд в игре, зовут Brickman. 29 апреля 2019 года он обогнал игрока Exile, который до того момента был №1, и сейчас является первым, кто впервые открыл все звезды, начиная с 2052. Оба этих игрока начали играть весной 2018, только Brickman начал активную игру немного позже Exile. Exile был первым, кто впервые открыл все звезды от 600 до 2051.